The invention relates to a dispenser as a discharge unit for in particular the pressure-assisted delivery of liquid, gelatinous, pasty, gaseous and/or pulverulent media, which are separated from the dispenser in preferably finely atomized form in the vicinity of the medium outlet and can be discharged into the open. The media can be intended for technical, cosmetic or medical use, e.g. for the treatment of the nose, eyes, throat, skin, etc.
Media are frequently easily perishable, particularly through contamination with bacteria, spores, etc. or by contact with the atmospheric air, so that preservatives and the like must be added thereto in order to permit a long-term storage of the filled discharge unit.